An Expected Guest
by dmoquinn
Summary: Only the ones you truly love will go out of their way just to see you. Takes place after Eternal Punishment; one-shot.


From under the frosted, halfway-opened window, the overwhelming darkness in the study was only illuminated by the dimly lit lamp stowed in the corner and the reflection in Tatsuya's exhausted, but determined eyes. They spoke those two words so obviously that one could tell he was tired as hell from way afar.

The almost-graduating senior was used to this painful emotion, however. He tried to ignore the constantly piling stacks of books from all ranges of topics – crime, law, arithmetic. With the help of his firm but loving brother, Tatsuya decided that he would become a detective, and straight from the strict words of his brother, "slacking off will get you nowhere, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya shivered from the cold drafts of winter air howling through the window. He left the window open deliberately to let his visitor sneak in without disturbing Katsuya, but damn, it was cold. Dropping his pen, he shoved his chair out of the way and crept silently to his closet to grab a coat. He chose his favorite – a red motorcycle jacket with a tilted cross across the front. Quickly dressing in his jacket, he turned back before hearing a _thud _rumble through the floor.

"Agh!" the intruder – if you would call him that – shrieked.

"Sh!" Tatsuya shushed, scurrying over the assist the fallen teen, "you might wake Katsuya up!"

Taking Tatsuya's hand, Jun leapt up, holding a palm to his forehead. "I'm sorry," he apologized, before grasping a pastel blue flower from the pocket of his noticeably short mesh shorts. "Before I forget, here." Jun presented the delicate flower to Tatsuya, his hands shaking from either the frosty cold or the rebellious excitement of escaping his desolate home to spend the night with his lover, an action one would only take in the movies.

A smile forming across his lips, Tatsuya carefully caressed the flower in his hands, whispering thanks before adding it to what he called "the Jun vase" resting on his desk, overflowing with nearly-withered flowers from each and every one of his visits.

"So… are you studying hard?" Jun started, peering at Tatsuya's cluttered, coffee-stained desk.

The other sighed, blankly staring. "Yeah, Katsuya's been such a hardass lately about me graduating with high grades. I understand his concerns, but, he's pushing it a bit too far."

"I'm proud of you," Jun stated, looking up at Tatsuya's overworked complexion. Tatsuya lightly stroked Jun's cold hand, intending to do more than conversing. Jun accepted, his fingers loosely intertwining with his lover's.

"Tatsuya…" Jun murmured. "I never understood, and this is a bit cliché to say, but, why did you choose me?" His head lowered, staring at the floor. "You have plenty of admirers, like Lisa-san, who flock over you like obsessive freaks, but how come you love me?" His grip on Tatsuya loosened.

Tatsuya tipped Jun's chin up and looked directly at his shadowy eyes. "To be honest, I don't know myself, but it's like," he stopped in thought. "It just… clicked, you know? We were practically meant to be together, and I swear, I have this strange sense of déjà vu whenever we're together." He placed his nimble fingers on Jun's hips, their bodies moving closer, before they were just mere millimeters apart, their noses almost touching.

Jun blinked, unsure of how to respond when they were in this position. "I-I see."

Realizing it was the perfect time, Tatsuya playfully teased the button of Jun's oversized shirt, only to be interrupted by a swift, flying hand.

"Tatsuya!" Jun shouted in a hush, cuffing his boyfriend's hands behind his back. He turned away, still making sure Tatsuya's curious hands weren't out to touch… other parts of his slender form. Jun let out a deep sigh. "Why are you always like that?" Releasing one hand, he brushed his smooth, black bangs out of his eyes.

To his surprise, Tatsuya leaned closer, before letting their lips touch. Soon, their bodies were fit together like jigsaw pieces of a puzzle, and Jun let go of Tatsuya's wrists, prompting the taller one to hold Jun in a warm embrace. He slid his tongue deeper into the cavern of Jun's mouth, while trailing his hands over the other's sides, tracing over each bump of his ribcage.

In response, Jun held Tatsuya's shoulders, letting their tongues intertwine even further. This time, he let his lover unbutton one, two, and three of his shirt's red buttons, leaving his chest exposed to the frigid chill pouring from outside.

After the mere 20 seconds that felt so much longer, Tatsuya broke the kiss, leaving Jun breathless and desperate for more. He reached in for Jun's ear and clutched his almost limp hand.

"It's because I love you."


End file.
